Zero Issue 1
On the Disc Recoil - Atari ST Merv the Merciless - Amiga News No Konix from Santa: Konix Multi-System unlikely before next year Previews Expanded Preview Interphase - ST/Amiga Other Previews Future Wars - ST/Amiga Moonwalker - ST/Amiga/PC Powerdrift - ST/Amiga/PC The Untouchables - ST/Amiga/PC Contact - ST/Amiga Chase HQ - ST/Amiga Fighting Soccer - ST/Amiga Manchester United - ST/Amiga Switchbalde - ST/Amiga Take 'em Out - ST/Amiga Reviews Main Reviews Comments Tintin on the Moon - 84% - Atari ST : A graphical masterpiece and a brilliant conversion to boot. Tinton on the Moon - 85% - Amiga : Tintin on the Moon captures the atmosphere and humour of Herge's original brilliantly. From paper to pixel, Tintin has made a perfect transition. Continental Circus - 90% - Amiga : First class race 'em up, with fluid track and ultra-swift gameplay. More addictive than tortilla chips in chille sauce (but easier on your colon). Continental Circus - 88% - Atari ST : A fast and furious extremely good conversion of the original coin-op. If you like your racing games fast and addictive then you'll love this. Steel - 73% - Atari ST : Nicely coloured and well animated throughout, but what Steel actually boils down to is a run of the mill arcade adventure. Steel - 75% - Amiga : Well programmed, well drawn, well presented arcade adventure which unfortunately lacks that certain endearing element - challenge. Dynamite Dux - 72% - Atari ST : Dynamite Dux is a cutesy pseudo 3-D Scrolling cartoony beat 'em up really. But it's all a bit too sedate and samey to really grab everyone by the, erm. 'thingies'. Dynamite Dux - 71% - Amiga : A pretty, cute little cartoon beat 'em up that looks great for the first half hour, but is almost totally free of playability. Gunhed - 91% - PC Engine : A definite must for the shoot 'em up addict. Vigilante - 84% - Sega Master System : Plenty of action, plenty of screens, plenty to do! Oil Imperium - 79% - Atari ST : Drilling for oil may sound boring (geddit?) and probably is, but this provides hours of fun. And I didn't mentio Red Adair once! (Oops...) Oil Imperium - 84% - Amiga : An unusual but addictive arcade strategy game. Now there's a new game category. Strider - 84% - Atari ST : Super smashing lovely arcade conversion - faster than the Amiga but shares the same faults, i.e. a bit short and easy. Strider - 81% - Amiga : Excellent coin-op conversion, and an addictive computer game in its own right. Dosh Eaters Matt Bielby reviews the latest arcades. Scores out of 5. Adventure The Jade Stone - Atari ST Flight Sims Features Interview with David Marshall of Digital Integration Artifacts by Alan Tomkins The Konix Multi-System and it's games Music: Interview with Tim Simenon of Bomb The Bass Interview with Jeremy Beadle! Tips Spherical - The complete solution Mr Heli - Map External Links This issue can be bought on DVD along with all the other issues at The Zzuperstore Issue Index